Каминг аут
Ка́минг а́ут или камина́ут (от — «''раскрыться''») — процесс открытого и добровольного признания человеком своей принадлежности к сексуальному или гендерному меньшинству или результат такого процесса. Термин «каминг-аут» применяется преимущественно по отношению к лесбиянкам, геям, бисексуалам и транссексуалам (сокр. ЛГБТ), которые перестали скрывать от окружающих свою нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию или несоответствие психического пола биологическому. Выражение «каминг-аут» является прямым заимствованием устоявшегося англоязычного выражения coming out (сокр. от — букв. «выйти из чулана», по смыслу «выйти из потёмков, открыться»). Аутинг ( ), т. е. насильственное раскрытие соответствующих обстоятельств личной жизни человека, не является добровольным каминг-аутом. Аутинг заключается в публичном разглашении личной информации об ориентации или гендерной идентичности человека против его желания и согласия, что может быть расценено как нарушение закона.Конституция РФ, Статья 23 «Каждый имеет право на неприкосновенность частной жизни, личную и семейную тайну, защиту своей чести и доброго имени». В результате подобных действий возможен перенос отношения людей к нетрадиционной ориентации человека в социальную и профессиональную сферу. Такой эффект может быть использован для того, чтобы скомпрометировать человека, испортив его личную или общественную репутацию, а также поставив под сомнение его профессиональную компетентность. Некоторые представители поп-культуры используют каминг-аут или имидж человека с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией для повышения интереса к собственной персоне, как, например, поступила российская группа «Тату».[http://www.mk.ru/newshop/bask.asp?artid=29028 «Тату» в лесбийских дебрях. Московский комсомолец. № 46, 22 декабря 2000 года] История Впервые концепция каминг-аута была выдвинута в 1869 немецким адвокатом, журналистом и защитником прав меньшинств Карлом Генрихом Ульрихсом как некая разновидность концепции эмансипации. Он считал, что скрытное существование меньшинств уменьшало возможности их влияния на общественное мнение, и поэтому призывал гомосексуалов становиться более заметными, совершая каминг-аут. Терапевт Айван Блох ( ), в своей работе 1906 года под названием «Сексуальная жизнь нашего времени и её отношение к современной цивилизации» просил пожилых гомосексуалов совершить каминг-аут для гетеросексуальных членов своих семей и знакомых. Сексолог Магнус Хиршфельд обратился к этой теме в своей работе «Гомосексуальность мужчин и женщин» (1914), рассуждая о возможности уведомления полиции о своей ориентации со стороны нескольких тысяч высокопоставленных мужчин и женщин с целью повлиять на законодательные органы и общественное мнение.Johansson, Warren & Percy, William A. «Outing: Shattering the Conspiracy of Silence». Harrington Park Press, 1994 Первой значительной персоной, совершившей каминг-аут в Америке, стал поэт Роберт Дункан ( ). После объявления о своей ориентации в 1941 году он был уволен из армии вскоре после призыва. В 1944 году в своей публикации в анархистском журнале «Politics», подписанной его настоящим именем, он завил, что гомосексуалы являются притесняемым меньшинством. В 1951 году Дональд Вебстер Кори ( ) опубликовал работу «Гомосексуал в Америке», в которой делился с читателем своими чувствами: «Общество выдало мне маску, которую я вынужден постоянно носить… Куда бы я не шел, я притворяюсь везде и перед любыми представителями всех слоев общества». Хотя под этим псевдонимом скрывался американский социолог Эдуард Сагарин, его откровенное описание своих субъективных ощущений послужило стимулом для осознания гомосексуалами себя как части общества, а также для возникающего движения гомофилов.Gross, Larry. «Contested Closets: The Politics and Ethics of Outing». Minneapolis & London, University of Minneapolis Press, 1993 Бывшее первоначально тайным правозащитное «Общество Маттачин», основанное Гарри Хэйем ( ) и другими участниками президентской кампании 1950 года в Лос-Анджелесе за кандидата Уоллеса ( ), также попало в поле зрения общественности, когда в Сан-Франциско в 1953 году во главе группы встали не скрывавшие свою ориентацию гомосексуалы Хэл Колл ( ), Кен Бёрнс ( ) и Дон Лукас ( ).Meeker, Martin «''Behind the Mask of Respectability: Reconsidering the Mattachine Society and Male Homophile Practice, 1950s and 1960s''». Journal of the History of Sexuality — Volume 10, Number 1, January 2001, стр. 78-116Paul Varnell. «''Revising Early Gay History''». October 2, 2002, Chicago Free Press В конце 1950-х годов термин «каминг-аут» перешел из разряда жаргона гомосексуалов в научную терминологию с подачи североамериканского психолога Эвелин Хукер, посвятившей ряд своих новаторских работ исследованию гей-сообщества. В одной из них она утверждала, что «нередко дебют (или «каминг-аут», как называют его гомосексуалы) человека, уверенного в своей гомосексуальности, но боровшегося с этим ощущением, происходит тогда, когда он в первый раз публично идентифицирует себя как гомосексуал в присутствии других гомосексуалов, появившись в одном из их баров».Hooker, Evelyn. «Male Homosexuals and Their Worlds». Sexual Inversion: The Multiple Roots of Homosexuality. Judd Marmor, ed. New York: Basic Books, 1965, стр. 83-107. В 1960-е годы мужчина по имени Фрэнк Камени ( ) стал первым открытым гей-активистом в борьбе гомосексуалов за свои права в США.Gay pioneer’s papers enter Library of Congress Камени был уволен с должности астронома при армейской картографической службе за гомосексуальное поведение. Он открыто протестовал против законности своего увольнения и постепенно довёл дело до Верховного суда США. Камени призывал гомосексуалов не к оборонительным, а к активным наступательным публичным действиям. Ключевым моментом в его позиции было, как он утверждал, то, что геи «должны внедрить в свое собственное сообщество мысль о значимости каждого гея в отдельности», и что эта цель может быть достигнута только путем проведения кампаний, во главе которых стояли бы открытые гомосексуалы. По аналогии с девизом борьбы афроамериканцев за свои права «''Темнокожий — значит прекрасный''» ( ), своим девизом Камени выбрал фразу «''Гей — значит хороший''» ( ). Камуфлирующая гетеросексуальность Некоторые люди, идентифицирующие себя как геи, лесбиянки, бисексуалы или транссексуалы, а также те, кто испытывает гомосексуальные переживания, но не относит себя к сексуальным меньшинствам, вступают вместо этого в гетеросексуальные отношения, включая долгосрочные отношения и брак (например, так долгое время вёл себя британский поп-певец Элтон Джон). Подобное поведение описывается термином «камуфлирующая гетеросексуальность», под которым российский врач-сексолог Михаил Бейлькин понимает «гетеросексуальную активность гомосексуалов, мотивированную соображениями социального престижа».М. М. Бейлькин. «Гордиев узел сексологии. Полемические заметки об однополом влечении», стр. 89-91 Такое камуфлирующее поведение людей, которые в других обстоятельствах посчитали бы себя геями или лесбиянками, практикуется для создания у окружающих иллюзии об их гетеросексуальной ориентации и для принятия социумом. По словам М. Бейлькина, подобные случаи нужно отличать от поведения открытых бисексуалов в долгосрочных гетеросексуальных отношениях: «Бисексуальное поведение в рамках ... камуфлирующей гетеросексуальности следует отличать от истинной бисексуальности». Другие люди, скрывающие свою сексуальную ориентацию, не имеют никаких гетеросексуальных контактов и просто хотят защититься от дискриминации или отторжения путем утаивания своей сексуальной ориентации или влечений. М. Бейлькин утверждает: чтобы «понять мотивацию такого поведения, специальных знаний не требуется. Речь идёт о вынужденном подчинении гомосексуала социальным правилам общества, отнюдь не поощряющего сексуальное инакомыслие». Процесс каминг-аута ЭриксонEricson, E. (1946) «Ego development and historical change». The Psychoanalitic Study of the Child, 2: 359-96 показал, что в процессе своего психического развития человек проходит через восемь определенных стадий, решая конкретные психологические задачи. Он утверждал, что для психического здоровья человека чрезвычайно важна интеграция сексуальности в целостный образ «Я» в процессе формирования психической идентичности. В то же время Эриксон говорит, что это формирование представляет собой комплексный процесс взаимодействия между личностью и обществом. Анализируя эту работу, психотерапевт Доминик Дэвис утверждает: «Поскольку формирование идентичности геев и лесбиянок в отягощенном гомофобией обществе протекает во многом иначе, чем у гетеросексуалов, их психическое развитие означает интеграцию стигматизированной сексуальности в их образ „Я“».Дэвис Д., Нил Ч. «Розовая психотерапия: руководство по работе с сексуальными меньшинствами», СПб: Питер, 2001, ISBN 5-318-00036-3 С конца 1970-х годов исследователями были сформулированы разнообразные психологические модели процесса каминг-аута (Grace, 1977;Grace, J. (1977) «Gay despair and the loss of adolescence: a new perspective on same sex preference and self-esteem». Presented at 5th Biennial Professional Symposium of the National Association of Social Workers, San Diego, November de Monteflores, Schultz, 1978;de Monteflores, C. and Schultz, S.J. (1978) «Coming out». Journal of Social Issues, 34(3): 59-72 Kimmel, 1978;Kimmel, D.C. (1978) «Adult development and ageing: a gay perspective». Journal of Social Issues, 34(3): 113-30 Cass, 1979;Cass V.C. (1979) «Homosexual identity formation: a theoretical model». Journal of Homosexuality, 4: 219-35 Troiden, 1979;Troiden, R.R. (1979) «Becoming homosexual: a model of gay idetity acquisition». Psychiatry, 42(4): 362-73 Woodman, Lenna, 1980;Woodman, N.J. and Lenna, H.R. (1980) «Counselling with Gay Men and Women: A Guide for facilitating Positive Lifestyles». San Francisco, CA:Jossey Bass Coleman, 1981-82;Coleman, E. (1981/82) «Development stages of the coming out process». Journal of Homosexuality, 7: 31-43 MacDonald, 1982;MacDonald, G.J. (1982) «Individual differences in the coming out process of gay men: implications for theoretical models». Journal of Homosexuality, 8(1): 47-60 Minton, MacDonald, 1983-84;Minton, H. and MacDonald, G.J. (1983/84) «Homosexual identity formation as a development process». Journal of Homosexuality, 9(2/3): 91-104 Troiden, 1989R. R. Troiden (1989). «The formation of homosexual identities». Journal of Homosexuality, vol. 17, №1/2/3/4, стр. 43-74.). В частности, американский социолог Ричард Тройден предложил следующие четыре фазы для описания процесса формирования сексуальной идентичности гомосексуала: * предчувствие отличия от других людей, возникающее у человека до половой зрелости; * сомнение в гетеросексуальной идентичности, приходящееся на подростковый возраст; * принятие своей нетрадиционной идентичности, которое может быть и не достигнуто ввиду враждебных социальных установок; * идентификация себя как представителя сексуальных меньшинств, установление связи сексуальности с эмоциональностью, интеграция своей сексуальности в образ «Я». Так как конкретных «причин» формирования сексуальной идентичности гомосексуалов не обнаружено, сам процесс каминг-аута и его теоретические обоснования вызывают споры: ни одна из разработанных моделей не может считаться исчерпывающей. Тем не менее, они сходятся в одном: процесс не является линейным, и человек может решать одновременно несколько психологических задач, относящихся к разным стадиям процесса. Осознание собственной ориентации Психологическая модель процесса каминг-аута, разработанная Эли Колеманом, предполагает наличие так называемой стадии «пре-обнаружения», предшествующей каминг-ауту, в которой ребёнок в раннем детстве начинает ощущать свое отличие от сверстников, а также возникающий конфликт своих чувств с усвоенными в семье негативными установками относительно гомосексуальности. На этой стадии многие люди не в состоянии объяснить, что плохого в их влечении к своему полу, и ощущают свое отличие от других задолго до того, как соотносят его со своей принадлежностью к сексуальным меньшинствам.Jay, K. and Young, A. (1979) «The Gay Report: Lesbians and Gay Men Speak Out About Sexual Experiences and Lifestyle». New York: Simon and Shuster Психотерапевт Хенли-Хеккенбрюк подчеркивает, что «индивидуальные нюансы определения [человеком] своей идентичности трудно перечислить. Они определяются особенностями личности и характера, возрастом, когда человек впервые осознал свою инаковость, особенностями протекания физических процессов, ригидностью семейных взглядов (в частности тех, которые касаются сексуального поведения), религиозным воспитанием, негативным или травматичным опытом, связанным с сексуальной ориентацией».Hanley-Hackenbruck, P. «Psychotherapy and the „coming out“ process». Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy, 1(1): 21-39 Возраст осознания своих гомосексуальных переживаний для геев и лесбиянок отличается. По данным наблюдений, проведенных исследователями Джеем и Янгом, для мужчин этот возраст составляет 13-14 лет, а для женщин — 18. Большинство мужчин начинают вступать в сексуальные контакты с лицами своего пола еще до того, как осознаю́т себя геями. Женщины же обычно догадываются о своей ориентации задолго до вступления в интимную близость с лицами своего пола.Weinberg, T. (1978) «On doing and being gay: Sexual behaviour and male self-identity». Journal of Homosexuality, 4: 143-56 Процесс раскрытия собственной ориентации начинается с четкого и ясного осознания своей сексуальной идентичности самим человеком. Этот самый первый и самый важный шаг во всем процессе каминг-аута обычно включает в себя некий духовный поиск, самоанализ, рефлексию или прозрение. В этой фазе человек может начинать осознавать влечение к своему полу через необычное и неожиданное усиление чувств к некоторому определенному человеку одного с ним пола из его круга общения. Каминг-аут может предваряться периодом неопределённости, когда человек считает что его сексуальная ориентация, поведение или чувство принадлежности к другому полу являются некоей преходящей «фазой», либо отвергает эти чувства по религиозным или моральным мотивам. Сексолог М. Бейлькин, рассуждая о целесообразности совершения каминг-аута после осознания человеком собственной ориентации, утверждает: «Что же касается „самораскрытия“ (или „обнаружения“) как отказа от вынужденной маскировки, то необходимость такого шага не всегда очевидна. Подталкивать к нему геев недопустимо; иногда это может обернуться бедой. Вряд ли уместно, скажем, публичное признание собственной гомосексуальности в условиях тюрьмы». Психологические и социальные проблемы каминг-аута Каминг-аут является сложным процессом, могущим иметь как позитивные,так и негативные социальные и психологические последствия для индивида, его совершающего. В связи с этим люди, уже прошедшие каминг-аут и методом проб и ошибок определившие, какое поведение является наименее травматичным для самого человека и его близких, попытались обобщить этот опыт в форме рекомендаций. 19 советов для успешного каминг-аутаВосемь советов по Coming Out В материалах, распространяемых американской организацией под названием «Родители и друзья геев и лесбиянок» (PFLAG), не рекомендуется, в частности, совершать каминг-аут во время праздников и других стрессовых ситуаций, например, во время ссор.http://www.pflag.org/fileadmin/user_upload/holiday_tips.pdf Обычно каминг-аут — это не одномоментный, а постепенный, развивающийся процесс. В большинстве случаев сексологи рекомендуют «раскрыться» сначала близкому другу, заслуживающему полное доверие, или члену семьи, а затем сделать передышку, повременив с дальнейшими признаниями.Кон, И. «Лунный свет на заре. Лики и маски однополой любви». Часть III. Я и другие - В поисках себя Про ориентацию некоторых людей знают на работе, но не подозревают в семье, или наоборот. Тем не менее, фактически каминг-аут не исчерпывается однократным признанием одному человеку или группе людей. Некоторые исследователи обнаружили, что степень открытости человека о своей ориентации в разных жизненных ситуациях прямым образом связана с отсутствием у него стрессов и неврозов.Evelyn Hooker, «The adjustment of the male overt homosexual», Journal of projective techniques, XXI 1957, стр. 18-31 Отношение родителей к каминг-ауту Для родителей на ряде веб-сайтов, а также в других публикациях представлены различные психологические рекомендации о том, как адекватно отнестись к каминг-ауту ребёнка. Признание в гомосексуальности (бисексуальности либо транссексуальности) перед своей семьёй может быть самым трудным шагом в процессе каминг-аута. Довольно часто родители ничего не подозревают о нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации своего сына или дочери. Многие неподготовленные родители испытывают нервный шок и потрясение, когда узнаю́т об истинных сексуальных предпочтениях своих детей. Зачастую родителям необходимо время, чтобы принять сексуальную ориентацию своего ребёнка. В течение этого времени некоторые родители отказываются говорить с детьми, игнорируют тему сексуальности, надеясь, что проблема исчезнет сама собой, и их ребёнок станет таким как все, или пытаются убедить его, что это временная «блажь». Порой родители воспринимают гомосексуальность как болезнь и пытаются «вылечить» детей, например, с помощью репаративной терапии, что может усугубить душевное состояние подростков. В некоторых случаях родители отказываются от своих детей и выгоняют их из дома. Все подобные воспитательные меры относительно нетрадиционной ориентации современной официальной психологической и психотерапевтической наукой однозначно рассматриваются как деструктивные, могущие нанести вред психике ребёнка и усугубить его состояние. Если семья исповедует ортодоксальную христианскую, мусульманскую или иудейскую веру и неукоснительно придерживается религиозных канонов, то ребёнок может испытывать дополнительный психический дискомфорт в результате конфликта между его гомосексуальностью и системой религиозных запретов. Подавляющее большинство организаций и групп, таких как «Exodus International», NARTH, «Parents and Friends of Ex-gays» (PFOX), «Focus on the family» и «International Healing Foundation», выступающих за возможность, желательность и необходимость «преодоления гомосексуализма» с помощью репаративной терапии, настроены ортодоксально и рассматривают гомосексуальные переживания и поведение в рамках христианской доктрины как «противоестественные и греховные». См. также Гомосексуальность и религия. В рамках современной официальной американской,Answers to Your Questions About Sexual Orientation and Homosexuality // American Psychological Association FAQ европейской и российскойТ. Б. Дмитриева, директор «Центра социальной и судебной психиатрии имени В. П. Сербского», академик РАМН, доктор медицинских наук, профессор, в работе «Руководство по судебной психиатрии» (2004) пишет: «Современная официальная российская психиатрия выступает против любого психиатрического лечения, как „конверсионной“, так и „восстановительной“ терапии, основанного на предпосылке, что гомосексуальность сама по себе является психической болезнью, или на предпосылке что пациент должен желать изменить свою сексуальную ориентацию. Что же касается практики, то не известно ни одного случая, чтобы психиатрическое или медикаментозное лечение в этой области имело положительный результат. Сексуальные, чувственные, эмоциональные переживания человека искусственно неизменяемы». психиатрии и психологии считается, что сексуальная ориентация, в отличие от сексуального поведения — это не предмет выбора, поэтому психологи и сексологи рекомендуют родителям смириться с этим. Они утверждают, что эмоции и чувства человека искусственно неизменяемы: человек влюбляется не по своему желанию, а, скорее, вопреки ему. Помощь при каминг-ауте По статистике, средний возраст каминг-аута в США — 13 летСредний возраст каминаута — 13 лет (в России подобная статистика не ведётся). Большинство подростков с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией боятся открыться перед окружающими или попросить у них помощи, особенно после того, как они замечают, что их сексуальные предпочтения не одобряются большинством людей. Из-за этого подростки не стремятся рассказывать о своей гомосексуальности даже собственным родителям. Согласно статистике, случаев самоубийств среди гомосексуальных подростков намного больше, чем среди гетеросексуальных.Dale O'Leary. Gay Teens and Attempted SuicideTeen Suicide Оказанием помощи в этой критической ситуации занимаются специальные службы («телефон доверия»), кроме того, существуют веб-сайты, посвящённые данным проблемам. Каминг-аут и парафилия Некоторые исследователи утверждают, что под каминг-аутом может также пониматься публичное признание человека в наличии у него парафилии. Несмотря на то, что, например, зоофилия, согласно общепринятым классификациям, относится к парафилиям, некоторые сексологи (например, Х. Милетски) настаивают на том, что существует отдельная зоосексуальная ориентация и что зоосексуалы также могут совершать каминг-аут, испытывая при этом те же трудности, что и представители ЛГБТ-сообщества.Выдержка из книги Miletski, Hani. «Understanding Bestiality and Zoophilia». East-West Publishing, LLC, 2002, ISBN 0971691703 В качестве примера такого «зоосексуального каминг-аута» можно привести скандальное судебное разбирательство 1999 года с участием Филипа Бабла, являющегося, по его собственным словам, «первым „вышедшим из чулана“ зоофилом, пострадавшим из-за раскрытия своей сексуальной ориентации». После того, как Филип признался отцу, Фрэнку Баблу, в своей зоосексуальной ориентации, тот нанёс ему несколько ударов монтировкой и сломал руку.Pet-abuse.com: Admitted zoophile beaten by father with crowbar Национальный день каминг-аута По мнению американской ЛГБТ-организации «Кампания за права человека», последовательно и организованно реализовать концепцию каминг-аута в масштабах всего общества призван так называемый «Национальный день каминг-аута». Он проводится ежегодно 11 октября. Первоначально это мероприятие проводилось только в США, а затем распространилось по всему миру. По мнению организаторов, оно позволяет снизить возможные негативные последствия каминг-аута как для психики родственников, близких и друзей человека, так и для него самого. История История американского «Национального дня каминг-аута» отсчитывается с 11 октября 1987 года, когда 500 тыс. демонстрантов прошли по улицам Вашингтона в знак требования равенства прав геев и лесбиянок. Решение о проведении ежегодного дня каминг-аута было принято в 1988 году при участии д-ра Роберта Эйхберга ( ) и Джин О’Лири ( ), американской активистки в борьбе за права геев и лесбиянок, политика и в прошлом монахини. Основателями мероприятия ставились цели знакомства большинства населения с ЛГБТ-сообществом и его движением за равные права. Cимволика и атрибутика 200px|right|thumb|Эмблема «Национального дня каминг-аута», созданная художником Кейтом Харингом Эмблему американского дня каминг-аута создал ставший известным в 1980-х годах американский художник Кейт Харинг ( , 1958—1990), работавший в жанрах городской уличной графики, граффити и поп-арта. Во многих его произведениях обыгрывались темы однополых отношений. Организаторы мероприятия рекомендуют участникам в это день носить определенные знаки или символы: перевернутый розовый треугольник, греческую букву «лямбда», а также 6-цветную радугу в виде ювелирных украшений, флагов или на одежде, чтобы своим примером наглядно продемонстрировать присутствие геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов и транссексуалов во всех слоях общества, среди всех возрастов и этнических групп. Известный хит «I’m Coming Out» («Я выхожу») 1980-х годов в исполнении американской поп-звезды Дайаны Росс может считаться неофициальным гимном дня каминг-аута в частности и всего гей-сообщества в целом. Он был сочинен и спродюсирован композитором Найлом Роджерсом ( ) в сотрудничестве с другими музыкантами под впечатлением от вечеринки в одном калифорнийском диско-клубе, где его взору однажды предстало несколько трансвеститов, подражающих Дайане. После того, как песня вышла весной 1980 года и прочно заняла верхние строчки хит-парадов (наивысшая позиция — 5-я строчка в чарте музыкального журнала «Billboard»), Дайана Росс стала гей-иконой ЛГБТ-сообществаRichard Dyer (2002). «The Culture of Queers». ISBN 0-415-22376-8 наравне с такими артистами как Мадонна, Глория Гейнор, Шер, Кайли Миноуг, Барбра Стрейзанд, Джуди Гарланд, Марлен Дитрих и Ширли Бэсси. Поддержка Патронаж «Национального дня каминг-аута» осуществляет одна из крупнейших ЛГБТ-организаций под названием «Кампания за права человека». Она выпускает специальные материалы с рекомендациями как правильно подойти к вопросу о раскрытии собственной ориентации близким, родственникам и друзьям. Также эта организация распространяет данные о том, какие компании и корпорации наиболее терпимо относятся к ЛГБТ-сотрудникам на работе (так называемый «Индекс корпоративного равенства»). Каминг-аут знаменитостей thumb|150px|right|Скандальный поцелуй Бритни Спирс (слева) и Мадонны (справа) на церемонии вручения наград MTV Video Music Awards 2003 Каминг-аут наиболее заметен среди популярных людей, чья личная жизнь постоянно находится в поле зрения средств массовой информации. В основном это представители творческих профессий: артисты балета, поп-певцы, дизайнеры, актёры, режиссёры и т. д. Существует точка зрения, что даже не являющиеся геями, лесбиянками или бисексуалами представители поп-культуры прибегают к фальшивому каминг-ауту в виде «сенсационных откровений» или публичных действий как к средству повышения интереса публики к своей персоне (например, так поступила российская группа «Тату», используя лесбийский имидж в начале карьеры, а также певица Мадонна, поцеловавшая в губы Кристину Агилеру и Бритни Спирс во время исполнения песни «Like A Virgin» на церемонии вручения наград MTV Video Music Awards в 2003 году).[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4155/is_20030829/ai_n12513283 Jim DeRogatis. Kiss them off. Chicago Sun-Times, Aug 29, 2003] Случай с британским поп-певцом Джорджем Майклом иллюстрирует прямо противоположную реакцию общественности: его публичное признание в 1998 году в собственной ориентации[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_n759/ai_20830595 Barry Walters. Listen, without prejudice - pop musician George Michael's professional life. The Advocate, May 12, 1998] оттолкнуло от его творчества часть поклонников, в результате чего популярность певца в США резко упала, что стало одной из причин его затяжной депрессии и творческого кризиса.[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_1999_Jan_19/ai_53542718/pg_1 Judy Wieder. All The Way Out George Michael. The Advocate, Jan 19, 1999] Артисты балета * Одним из первых мужчин в СССР, признавших свою гомосексуальную ориентацию, стал танцовщик Рудольф Нуриев. Из-за преследований КГБ, подозревавшего артиста в гомосексуализме, в июне 1961 года Нуриев был вынужден остаться за границей. В своей автобиографии он писал: «Я принял решение потому, что у меня не было другого выбора».Рудольф Нуриев: трагедия самого богатого танцовщика // РИА «Новости» История многолетних взаимоотношений Нуриева с датским танцовщиком Эриком Бруном являлась темой, неоднократно затрагиваемой в литературе.Итальянская писательница написала книгу о 10 «великих гомосексуальных страстях ХХ века» О смерти Эрика Рудольф Нуриев в письме к своему другу, австралийскому писателю Патрику Уайту, написал: «Это было бесконечно страшно, пока я вскоре не встретил рок-идола Фредди Меркьюри. Я был спасен этой новой любовью от сумасшествия. Он и я уже были больны смертельным СПИДом… Нам нечего было опасаться. Мы начали умирать вдвоем…»Ю. Мэттью Рюнтю. «Руди Нуриев без макияжа», М: «Новости», 1995 ISBN 5-7020-0981-9 Музыканты, певцы * Британский певец Элтон Джон ещё в 1976 году признал свою бисексуальность в интервью журналу «Rolling Stone». Это заявление, не имевшее прецедентов в истории популярной музыки, вызвало заметное падение продаж его дисков среди гетеросексуального большинства и негативно повлияло на его популярность.Claude Bernardin, Tom Stanton. Rocket Man: Elton John from A-Z. Praeger/Greenwood, 1996. ISBN 0275956989. Page 48. Хотя для «прикрытия» он заключил в 1983 году брак со своей ассистенткой по звуку, именно Элтон Джон послужил образцом открытости по вопросу сексуальной ориентации для других музыкантов. 21 декабря 2005 года состоялась регистрация гражданского партнёрства Элтона Джона и его друга Дэвида Фёрниша. * Лидер легендарной британской рок-группы Queen Фредди Меркьюри в своих публичных заявлениях не отрицал присущую ему бисексуальность. В 1974 году, еще на заре своей славы в интервью музыкальному журналу «New Musical Express» он заявил корреспонденту: «Я такой же голубой, как нарцисс, дорогуша!» ( ).Julie Webb. «Highly Strung? We Fight Over Hairspray.» New Musical Express, March 12, 1974. C cайта mr-mercury.co.uk, 29 мая, 2006. * Американская рок-певица Мелисса Этеридж, устав от спекуляций журналистов насчет ее сексуальной ориентации, выпустила в 1993 году диск под названием «''Да, это действительно так''» ( ). За несколько месяцев до этого она выступила с признанием относительно своей ориентации прямо на инаугурации президента Клинтона.Walters, Suzanna Danuta. All the Rage: The Story of Gay Visibility in America. University of Chicago Press, 2003. ISBN 0226872319. Page 4. * Нейл Теннант, участник поп-дуэта Pet Shop Boys, в своем интервью британскому гей-журналу «Attitude» в 1994 году, говоря о вкладе группы в гей-культуру, заявил: «Я имею ввиду, что я гей, и сочинял песни с этой точки зрения» ( ).Burston, P. «Honestly». Attitude 1.4 (August 1994): стр. 62-69. http://www.glbtq.com/arts/pet_shop_boys.html * Роб Хэлфорд, вокалист хэви-метал группы Judas Priest, в 1998 году в интервью каналу MTV публично признался в своей ориентации, о которой участники группы уже знали. Для поклонников это не стало новостью из-за циркулировавших до этого слухов. * В России одним из первых геев, открыто заявившим о своих сексуальных предпочтениях российским СМИ, стал Борис Моисеев.Борис Моисеев: Путь к славе через кладбище и ледяные слезы // Pravda.ru Актёры * Британский актёр Иэн Маккеллен, ставший широко известным после исполнения роли Гендальфа в трилогии «Властелин колец», открыто признал свою гомосексуальность в 1988 году во время дебатов на «Radio Four» по поводу британского законопроекта о запрете пропаганды гомосексуализма.[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_2001_Dec_25/ai_83451265 Steele, Bruce. The Knight's Crusade, The Advocate, December 11, 2001] Иэн Маккеллен принимает активное участие в движении за равноправие геев, а также являлся одним из основателей британской правозащитной организации «Stonewall (UK)»,Ian McKellen Activism названной в честь Стоунволлских бунтов. * Британский актёр Руперт Эверетт, известный по фильмам «Свадьба лучшего друга», «Инспектор Гаджет», «Тихий Дон» и «Лучший друг», в 1989 году в интервью французской прессе заявил, что он гей.[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_n750-1/ai_20225498/pg_1 Bruce Vilanch. Rupert Everett: leading man on the rise. The Advocate, Jan 20, 1998] * Американский актёр Нейл Патрик Харрис признался в своей гомосексуальности в интервью популярному журналу «People» от 3 ноября 2006 года.[http://people.aol.com/people/article/0,26334,1554852,00.html EXCLUSIVE: Neil Patrick Harris Tells PEOPLE He Is Gay. Novermber 3, 2006] Актер известен по ролям в таких фильмах, как «Звездный десант», «Лучший друг» и «Гарольд и Кумар уходят в отрыв». thumb|150px|right|Бургомистр Берлина, [[Клаус Воверайт (на фото справа) — гей, открыто заявивший о своей гомосексуальности]] Дизайнеры * Характер личных отношений в творческом альянсе итальянских дизайнеров-модельеров модной одежды Доминико Дольче и Стефано Габбана, образованном в 1985 году, был публично ими раскрыт только в 2000-м, спустя 15 лет начала их совместной жизни и карьеры.[http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4153/is_20050218/ai_n9728174 Richard Edwards. Dolce and Gabbana split in amicable fashion. Evening Standard (London), Feb 18, 2005] * Американский дизайнер-модельер Том Форд, сотрудничающий с домами мод «Gucci» и «Yves Saint Laurent», в 1997 году в интервью журналу «The Advocate», комментируя свои многолетние отношения с главным редактором журнала «Vogue для мужчин» Ричардом Бакли, заявил: «В данный конкретный момент моей жизни я, бесспорно, гей» ( ). [http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1589/is_n735/ai_20164877 Brendan Lemon. Gucci's gay guru - influence of Tom Ford in fashion. The Advocate, June 10, 1997] Политики * Марк Фоли — американский конгрессмен, обвиняемый в педофилии, в 2006 году признался, что является геем и алкоголиком.Shailagh Murray. The Open And Closeted Lives of a Gay Congressman // Washington Post. October 4, 2006Марк Фоли не педофил, а всего лишь старый педераст-алкоголик * Одним из известных политиков, открыто признавшихся в своей гомосексуальности, является нынешний мэр Берлина, Клаус Воверайт, публично заявивший в 2001 году: «Я — гей, и хорошо, что это так» ( ).[http://www.zeit.de/2005/22/Berlin_2fWowi Von Jörg Lau. Die Weltpresse begeistert sich für den Berliner Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit. Warum nur? Die Zeit - Leben, 2005] Он совершил упреждающий каминг-аут во время своей предвыборной кампании, когда получил информацию о том, что жёлтая пресса может начать компрометировать его по поводу нетрадиционной ориентации. * Мэр Парижа Бертран Делано в одном телеинтервью публично признался в своей гомосексуальности в 1998 году.[http://www.communautarisme.net/Delanoe-et-Sarkozy-meme-combat-!_a603.html Delanoë et Sarkozy: même combat! Dimanche, 18 Septembre, 2005] * Не менее известным американским политиком, публично совершившим каминг-аут в 2004 году, стал бывший губернатор Нью-Джерси Джим Макгриви.[http://www.phillyburbs.com/pb-dyn/news/104-08112006-696649.html Angela Delli Santi. 2 years after declaration, McGreevey finds stride as «gay American». The Associated Press, August 11, 2006] Социальная значимость и влияние Итогом реализации концепции каминг-аута в рамках общественных программ (в частности, почти 20-летнего ежегодного проведения дня каминг-аута и ряда других мероприятий по понижению уровня гомофобии в США) стал тот факт, что при Интернет-опросе почти 3 тыс. американцев выяснилось: 70 % гетеросексуалов в возрасте от 18 лет и старше лично знают кого-либо, являющегося геем, лесбиянкой, бисексуалом или транссексуалом (для сравнения, в России эта цифра по статистике «Фонда Общественное мнение» составляет 10 %).статистика «Фонда Общественное мнение» http://bd.fom.ru/report/cat/societas/social_group/gay/d062218 Более того, 83 % из тех людей, которые считают себя членами ЛГБТ-сообщества США, сообщили, что не скрывают свою ориентацию.New reports show more americans know someone gay, leading to an increase in their support of equality Другое многолетнее исследование, основанное на 120 опросах общественного мнения и проведенное профессором политологии Кеннетом Шерриллом из Центра сексуальности и общественной политики в колледже Хантер в соавторстве с Патриком Иганом из Центра демократической политики в университете Принстон, показало, что наличие в семье родственника, являющегося открытым геем или лесбиянкой, повысило общественную поддержку регистрации гей-партнерств на 17 % и улучшило отношение общества к усыновлению детей гей-парами на 13 %. Тема каминг-аута в художественных произведениях В некоторых художественных произведениях обсуждается ситуация, когда гетеросексуальный персонаж совершает «фальшивый каминг-аут», причисляя себя к ЛГБТ-сообществу ради славы, денег или каких-либо других преференций. В дальнейшем ситуация повторяется, и позже он совершает ту же «процедуру каминг-аута», но только в самом ЛГБТ-сообществе, публично заявляя, что он гетеросексуален. Например, подобной проблеме был посвящён фильм «Танго втроём», а в комедии Франсиса Вебера «Хамелеон» герой Даниэля Отёя совершает фальшивый каминг-аут, чтобы не потерять своё рабочее место (он трудится бухгалтером на предприятии по производству резиновых изделий, среди клиентов которого масса гомосексуалов). В аниме «Strawberry Eggs» ученица публично призналась, что влюбилась в свою учительницу, которую тогда же публично раскрыли как переодетого парня. Популярной темой фильмов является публичное признание персонажа, переодевающегося как лицо противоположного пола ради достижения неких социальных целей, добровольно показывающего свою истинную внешность («Тутси») или отказывающегося это сделать прилюдно («Strawberry Eggs»). Критика Концепция каминг-аута часто критикуется людьми, выступающими за сохранение традиционных норм и устоев в обществе. Часто в основе критики лежат религиозные мотивы, так как основные мировые религии (христианство, ислам, иудаизм) негативно относятся к гомосексуальности. Концепция каминг-аута, а также её реализация в рамках различных общественно-ориентированных мероприятий может расцениваться критиками, как пропаганда гомосексуализма и как часть некоторого плана или программы по последовательному привлечению в свои ряды не определившейся молодежи, а также по расшатыванию моральных устоев общества. Среди известных критиков можно назвать Джудит Рейсман. Коллективисты считают, что общественное важнее индивидуального, что, существуя в обществе, человек должен либо подчиняться его нормам, либо изгоняться из общества, как асоциальный элемент. Критика с позиций анти-гей активистов Джозеф Николоси, президент Национальной ассоциации по исследованию и терапии гомосексуальности, расценивающей гомосексуальность как психическое расстройство и утверждающей возможность её «преодоления» с помощью репаративной терапии, считает, что мероприятия, подобные «Национальному дню каминг-аута», могут сбить подростков с толку и навязать им гомосексуальную идентичность. Он утверждает, что подростки «будут навешивать на себя ярлык геев» и что «подобное восхваление гомосексуальной идентичности несправедливо по отношению к тем молодым людям, которые ещё не определились со своей ориентацией».Ex-Gay Groups Counter Coming Out Day В то же время, согласно теории Николоси и официальной позиции NARTH, определяющим возрастом для формирования гомосексуальности человека является не подростковый период, а возраст между первым и третьим годами жизни.Gay-Affirmative Public School Teachers/Curricula May Influence Brain Maturation In Teens Крупнейшая христианская организация «Exodus International», входящая в состав антигомосексуального движения, в 1995 году в качестве ответного шага на «Национальный день каминг-аута» основала празднование своего собственного «Национального дня выхода из гомосексуализма» ( ) в честь «изменённых жизней бывших гомосексуалистов — нескольких тысяч мужчин и женщин». Президент этой организации Алан Чамберс заявляет: «Как один из этих тысяч людей, испытавших изменение, я знаю, что существует жизнь за пределами гомосексуализма. Для многих из тех, кто ощущает в своей гомосексуальной жизни одиночество и пустоту, есть выход».Exodus International Celebrates Continued Growth & Expansion on National Coming Out of Homosexuality Day Джон Полк ( ), «бывший гомосексуал» ( ) и организатор регулярных антигомосексуальных конференций под названием «Любовь преодолела» ( ), спонсируемых защитником традиционных семейных ценностей — некоммерческой христианской организацией «Focus on the Family», заявляет: «Миллионам людей, обеспокоенных проблемами [гомосексуальности], говорят, что каминг-аут — это решение их проблем. Но для некоторых — это лишь начало, и мы хотим, чтобы они знали — существует выход из опустошенности, одиночества и смятения, испытываемых многими в гомосексуальной жизни».«National Coming Out of Homosexuality Day» Celebrated Анти-гей активист Майк Хэйли ( ), «бывший гомосексуал» и ведущий конференций «Любовь преодолела», утверждает: «Сотни тысяч людей, борющихся со своей сексуальностью, включая и молодежь, находящуюся в группе риска, подталкиваются к каминг-ауту, как средству решения своих проблем. Людям нужна правдивая информация, чтобы принимать здоровые жизненные решения, а так называемые мероприятия „гордости“ в этом плане вызывают лишь сожаление. Истина состоит в том, что для борющихся с нежелательной гомосексуальностью есть выход».Focus on the Family Counters Coming Out Day Message Терапевт Уоррен Трокмортон ( ), доцент психологии в колледже Гроув Сити (штат Пенсильвания, США), отвечая на вопросы подростков, сомневающихся в своей ориентации и сексуальной идентичности, говорит, что им не нужно торопиться с каминг-аутом и «навешиванием на себя ярлыков»: «Вы можете сами не знать, как именно называть свои сексуальные чувства. Не следует поспешно принимать решение о том, к какой категории людей относить себя. Это верно как для подросткового, так и более позднего периода жизни молодых людей. Некоторые люди, учителя или консультанты, движимые благими намерениями, могут заявлять, что молодые люди совершают каминг-аут и идентифицируют себя с геями и лесбиянками уже в 12-13 лет. Хотя существуют некоторые подростки, которые торопятся сделать такой шаг, на самом деле это неразумно. Сексуальные чувства развиваются в течение продолжительного периода времени … Половые гормоны подростков как никогда активизируются, поэтому ваши сексуальные чувства могут быть чрезвычайно сильны, но не сосредоточены на чем-то одном. Это нормально».Warren Throckmorton. «The Truth Comes Out» Критика с позиций феминизма Концепция каминг-аута также критикуется некоторыми представителями ЛГБТ-сообщества. В частности, феминистка Джудит Батлер ( ) говорит о том, что метафора, противопоставляющая состояния человека «внутри» и «снаружи чулана», подразумевает, что жизнь «в чулане» или в тени — это темное, маргинальное и ложное существование, тогда как жизнь «снаружи», «в лучах прожекторов» раскрывает подлинную сущность человека.Butler, Judith (1991). «Imitation and Gender Insubordination» Американский теоретик феминизма Дайана Фасс ( ) поясняет: «проблема, конечно же, заключается в риторике „внутри-снаружи“: подобная полемика упускает из виду тот факт, что большинство из нас в одно и то же время находятся как „внутри“, так и „снаружи“». Фасс продолжает: «быть „снаружи“, или „на виду“, как говорят геи, на самом деле означает всё в точности до наоборот; „быть снаружи“ — значит перестать, наконец, быть стеснённым внешними обстоятельствами, а также всеми исключениями и лишениями, вызванными нахождением „внутри“. Другими словами, „быть снаружи“ — на самом деле быть внутри. Внутри видимого, артикулируемого и рационального культурного пространства».Fuss, Diana, ed. (1991). «Inside/Out: Lesbian Theories, Gay Theories». New York: Routledge. Теоретик гендерных исследований и феминизма Ив Кософски Сэджвик ( ) в своей книге 1990 года «''Эпистемология чулана''» на базе литературных героев подробно анализирует восприятие в современном обществе феномена мужской гомосексуальности и самого «чулана», который «покидают» гомосексуалы. Кософки критикует строгое разделение между гетеро- и гомосексуальностью, а также тезис о том, что гомосексуал является неким отдельным типом человека, чья сексуальность оказывается «заразной». Автор допускает, что, возможно, в каждом мужчине, как в «чулане», скрывается «женское сердце» и что это является не характеристикой некоторого «вида» или «меньшинства», а, скорее, одной из многих вероятных возможностей. Автор приходит к выводу, что «чулан», воспринимаемый как некая тайная, приватная гомосексуальность, на самом деле является публичной сущностью, а «выход» из него выполняет функцию некого «перформанса» или «спектакля». Отрицая противопоставление приватного и публичного, Косовски в своих рассуждениях приходит не к тому, что гомосексуалы осуществляют «выход из чулана», а к обнаружению того факта, что на самом деле «чулан» является «прозрачным» или «пустым». Таким образом, гомосексуалы, по мнению Кософки, оказываются лишь «наскоро сформированной группой мужчин» в «показных» целях.Sedgwick, Eve Kosofsky. «Epistemology of the Closet». Berkeley: University of California Press, 1990. ISBN 0520078748 На русском языке: Кософски Ив Сэджвик. «Эпистемология чулана» — М.: Идея-пресс, 2002. — 272 с., ISBN 5-7333-0042-6 Примечания См. также * Сексуальная идентичность * Гомосексуальность * ЛГБТ * ЛГБТ-движение * Гомофобия * Гомонегативизм * Дискриминация * Стигма Библиография * Елена Лацци, Марина Канторова. Жизнь в розовом цвете. Однополая семья о себе и не только. — СПб.: Лира, 2006. ISBN 5-9684-0295-4 Ссылки * Mатериалы раздела «Coming out» * Каминг-аут дню посвящается * Про чулан и новое обретение себя * Официальный сайт «Национального дня каминг-аута» * Раздел «Каминг-аут» на сайте организации «Кампания за права человека» * Coming out // Энциклопедия GLBTQ.COM * [http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/2007-02-07-gay-teens-cover_x.htm Marilyn Elias. Gay teens coming out earlier to peers and family // USA Today, 7 February, 2007] Категория:ЛГБТ Категория:Сексуальная ориентация и общество